Special Mission
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Sasori diberi misi yang tak biasa. Ia harus bekerja sama dengan Konan dalam misi kali ini. Bagaimana jadinya misi mereka? Pair SasoKona. Mind to RnR? Don't like, don't read!


**Konnichiwa minna!**

**Long to see you! Nee balik lagi nih! Maaf yah, para penggemarku –dilempar botol kecap-. Nee hiatus lama banget, soalnya gara-gara urusan sekolah yang seabreg!**

**Udah dulu deh curhatnya. Sekarang, baca fic Nee, okeh? –ngarep-**

**Special Mission**

**By: Akasuna Nee, yang ga kenal ga gaul –disapu-**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**~o0o~**

Siang itu, Sasori mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Pein, sang ketua.

"Hmph…. Kau, dan Deidara juga, selalu saja terlambat jika kupanggil" ketus Pein.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang, apa tujuanmu memanggilku?" tanya Sasori.

"Ehm… sebenarnya, berat bagiku untuk menyampaikan ini…. Tapi tetap saja harus kusampaikan" gumam Pein.

"Langsung saja, Ketua. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sasori agak memaksa.

"Begini… ada misi yang berbeda dari yang biasanya" tutur Pein.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Pein menjelaskan, "Akan kujelaskan. Ada sebuah batangan emas yang konon memiliki suatu kekuatan tertentu. Sulit dijelaskan, yeah…. Benda itu amat misterius dan berkesan magis. Batangan emas itu disimpan di suatu villa yang terletak di pinggiran Kusagakure. Villa itu ditempati oleh keluarga Hizumi yang telah menjaga batangan emas itu turun temurun. Banyak orang yang yang telah mencoba mencurinya, tetapi selalu gagal karena penjagaan dari keluarga Hizumi yang amat ketat. Aku dapat kabar bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga Hizumi sedang keluar dari villa mereka selama seminggu untuk suatu keperluan. Untuk menjaga villa mereka, dikerahkanlah 100 penjaga untuk menjaganya selama mereka pergi. Nah, tugasmu adalah mengambil batangan emas itu, mumpung keluarga Hizumi sedang tidak menjaganya. Para penjaga itu tidak ada apa-apanya, sehingga kau lebih mudah untuk mengambilnya. Ingat, misinya dilaksanakan besok dan harus cepat"

"Tapi, apakah aku mengerjakannya sendirian?" tanya Sasori.

"Huh…. Kau tidak sendiri. Kau bersama partnerku, Konan" tutur Pein malas.

"Konan? Mengapa dia?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Aku terpaksa mengikutsertakan Konan bersamamu, karena… kupikir, paduan kerja sama kau dan dia cocok untuk menghadapi misi ini. Dengan ini, kekuatannya akan lebih optimal" jelas Pein.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Sasori.

"Yeah… jujur saja, aku terpaksa melakukan ini, tapi ini demi organisasi kita" kata Pein agak menggerutu.

"Tak usah kuatir, Ketua. Aku akan melaksanakannya dengan sebaik-baiknya" tutur Sasori.

"Hm… terserah apa katamu…" gumam Pein. Kemudian ia memanggil partnernya, "Konan! Kemari!"

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok wanita berambut biru berhiaskan mawar putih. Dia berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Pein.

"Ada apa, Pein?" tanya Konan.

"Ini Sasori, partnermu untuk misi besok. Aku sudah memberitahumu misi apa yang akan kalian jalani, kan?" kata Pein pada Konan.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu" kata Konan.

"Kalian harus bersiap-siap. Kalian harus cepat" kata Pein.

Konan mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengarah ke Sasori dan berkata, "Mohon kerja samanya, Sasori-san"

"Aku juga" balas Sasori.

"Aku harap kalian berhasil dalam misi kali ini" kata Pein.

"Akan kami usahakan" tutur Sasori.

**~o0o~**

**Keesokan harinya….**

Sasori dan Konan bersiap untuk pergi. Mereka memulai perjalanan dengan berjalan ke arah utara, seperti yang ditunjukkan pada peta yang dipegang Konan.

"Apakah peta benar-benar diperlukan dalam misi ini?" tanya Sasori. "Biasanya, kami tak membutuhkan peta"

"Pein menyuruhku untuk membawanya. Villa yang dimaksud agak sulit dijangkau" jawab Konan.

"Hm… mungkin dia terlalu memperhatikan dirimu…" gumam Sasori dengan suara berat.

Konan hanya menghela napas.

"Dan mungkin dia tak mempercayakan dirimu pada orang lain selain dirinya…" gumam Sasori lagi.

"Hmph…." Konan mendesah pelan.

Melihat Konan yang tampaknya tidak mood, Sasori berkata, "Hm… kata-kataku mengganggumu ya? Kalau begitu, maafkan aku…"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sasori-san" gumam Konan pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tak usah pikirkan itu lagi. Fokuskanlah diri pada misi ini" ujar Sasori.

Konan mengangguk pelan. Dia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasori. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian membukanya kembali. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dadanya.

Setelah itu, mereka tak saling bicara sedikitpun sepanjang jalan. Setiap kali Sasori berkata sesuatu, Konan hanya diam atau sekedar mengangguk. Sasori akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak mengajak Konan berbicara lagi, tak masalah bila ia terus diam. Dia tak mau setiap kata-katanya mengganggu pikiran Konan yang sepertinya dipenuhi sesuatu.

Namun, diamnya mereka malah membuat Sasori memikirkan hal yang tak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya. Tentang hal misterius yang tersembunyi dalam seorang wanita di sampingnya. Sasori ingin tahu, apa yang ada di balik sikapnya yang diam, kaku dan dingin itu. Sasori membandingkannya dengan boneka porselen. Diam, kaku, dingin, tapi cantik sekali. Sesekali diliriknya wanita berambut biru itu, kemudian tersenyum, walaupun ia tak balas melirik padanya. Dia tampak begitu berharga karena keanggunannya. Wanita ini sungguh menarik, batinnya.

"Ah, pikiran macam apa ini? Bodohnya aku ini! Memikirkan hal yang tak jelas" batin Sasori sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan tangannya.

**~o0o~**

Kusagakure semakin dekat dengan mereka. Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka agar cepat sampai. Tiba-tiba….

"……"

"Konan" bisik Sasori.

"Aku tahu" balas Konan.

Dengan sekejap mereka melompat, seakan menghindari sesuatu. Ternyata ada beberapa buah kunai yang mengarah pada mereka. Mereka segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berbeda. Kemudian Sasori melempar sebuah kunai ke arah datangnya kunai tadi, dan ternyata disambut oleh beberapa kunai yang membawa explosive tag. Mereka segera menghindar sebelum explosive tag itu meledak.

"Konan, coba kau lihat orang yang menyerang kita!" perintah Sasori pada Konan.

Konan segera merapal jurus origami, dan ia pun berubah menjadi ribuan lembar kertas yang beterbangan di sekitar daerah tersebut. Di balik semak-semak tinggi , terlihat 4 orang shinobi Kusagakure. Sepertinya keempat shinobi tersebut yang telah menyerang Sasori dan Konan. Beberapa lembar kertas membentuk shuriken dan menyerang mereka dengan cepat. Kemudian Konan kembali ke wujud semula. Sasori menyusulnya dan segera mengajak Konan pergi dari situ.

**~o0o~**

Dalam waktu yang tak lama, mereka melewati hutan yang pohon-pohonnya berdaun lebat. Konan membuka peta dan mengamatinya.

"Kita hampir sampai" kata Konan.

"Berapa jauh lagi?" tanya Sasori.

"Kira-kira 100 meter" jawab Konan.

Setelah berjalan sejauh 100 meter, mereka keluar dari hutan dan melihat daerah yang ada ujungnya, tidak ada tanah lagi. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah jurang yang amat dalam. Bila diamati lebih jauh, dasar jurang tersebut adalah sebuah sungai. Tak jauh dari jurang itu, berdirilah sebuah bangunan berwarna putih bercampur coklat. Di depannya tertulis nama "Hizumi". Itulah villa Hizumi, tempat di mana batangan emas itu berada.

Sebelum mendekati villa tersebut, mereka mengatur strategi agar dapat memasuki villa tersebut dan mengambil batangan emas yang mereka incar.

"Villa itu pasti dijaga oleh penjaga luar dan dalam, dan di setiap ruangan di villa itu. Pertama, aku akan mengecoh penjaga luar dengan bunshinku. Sementara itu, dari suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari situ, aku akan melemparkan kunai yang ditempeli explosive tag untuk memecahkan kaca jendela, karena kita tak mungkin melewati pintu. Lalu kau berubah menjadi kertas-kertas dan masuk lewat jendela yang sudah pecah itu. Itu akan memancing perhatian para penjaga luar dan aku akan segera menyerang mereka. Kau serang penjaga dalam dan cari informasi tentang keberadaan batangan emas itu. Bila kau sudah tahu, cepat beritahu aku. Aku akan segera mencari batangan emas tersebut" Sasori menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti" kata Konan.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kita dekati perlahan villa itu. Di dekat villa itu, ada sekumpulan semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Kita bersembunyi di situ sementara"

"Baik"

Sasori dan Konan mulai mendekati villa tersebut dan bergerak menuju semak-semak dengan cepat. Konan merapal jurus origami dan berubah menjadi wujud kertas, sedangkan Sasori menyiapkan beberapa buah kunai yang dipasangi explosive tag.

Sementara itu, di depan villa, tampak Sasori berlari menuju villa. Para penjaga melihatnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya. Sasori mundur perlahan. Para penjaga itu segera melemparinya dengan berbagai senjata. Alhasil, Sasori terkena semua senjata itu dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

DUAAARRR!!!

PYAAARRR!!!

Dengan cepat kertas-kertas jelmaan Konan menyerbu villa dan masuk lewat kaca jendela yang telah pecah. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pasir. Ternyata itu hanya bunshin Sasori! Para penjaga telah terkecoh.

Sasori melompat dari semak-semak dan bergerak cepat ke arah villa. Para penjaga luar bersiap menyerangnya dengan senjata mereka. Sasori mengeluarkan kugutsu-nya dan menyerang para penjaga tersebut dengan serangan yang tak dapat mereka elakkan sehingga mereka tewas seketika.

Di dalam villa, para penjaga terkepung oleh ribuan kertas yang menyebar ke mana-mana. Kertas-kertas tersebut menahan tangan dan kaki para penjaga sehingga mereka tak dapat bergerak. Mereka juga diserang oleh kunai-kunai kertas sehingga mereka terluka. Pada salah satu penjaga, seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus kertas. Kemudian, dari kertas-kertas yang membungkus penjaga tersebut, muncul sebuah gundukan kertas yang perlahan-lahan terbentuk menjadi kepala Konan. Kertas yang membungkus mulut si penjaga itu pun terbuka.

"Katakan di mana batangan emas itu!" tegas Konan.

"Tak sudi aku memberitahumu" jawab penjaga itu.

Kemudian mulut si penjaga ditutupi kertas lagi, sementara kedua matanya dibukakan. Sebuah tombak terbentuk dari sejumlah kertas dan mengarah ke kepala penjaga itu. Mulut si penjaga terbuka lagi dan Konan kembali menanyakannya.

"Katakan di mana batangan emas itu!" ucapnya makin tegas. "Bila kau katakan, kau akan kubebaskan. Jika tidak, kau akan kubiarkan terus seperti ini!"

"B-baik…" penjaga itu pasrah. "Batangan emas itu berada di lantai 2, di ruangan yang berpintu besar dan terbuat dari besi dengan gembok besi yang besar pula. Tersimpan di sebuah peti berwarna merah"

"Aku pastikan kau berkata benar!" tegas Konan. Tombak itu makin didekatkan ke kepala penjaga itu.

"A-aku serius! Aku tidak bohong! Yang kukatakan itu memang benar! Sungguh!" seru si penjaga berusaha meyakinkan.

"Bagus" kata Konan singkat.

Tombak itu pun dijauhkan dari kepala si penjaga. Kertas-kertas yang membungkusnya pun terlepas dari tubuhnya. Si penjaga pun merasa lega.

Di luar villa, Sasori telah berhasil menumpas seluruh penjaga. Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan kertas muncul di depannya dan menjelma kembali menjadi Konan.

"Aku sudah tahu tempat penyimpanan batangan emas itu" lapor Konan pada Sasori.

"Beritahu aku" perintah Sasori.

"Di lantai 2, di ruangan yang berpintu besar, terbuat dari besi, dan ada gembok besi besar yang menguncinya. Tersimpan di sebuah peti berwarna merah"

"Bagus sekali, Konan. Kau boleh kembali ke wujudmu semula"

Sasori segera memasuki villa melalui jendela yang pecah tadi. Dilihatnya para penjaga di dalam telah tak sadarkan diri. Konan telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, batinnya.

Sampai di lantai 2, Sasori dikepung oleh sepasukan penjaga. Sasori segera mengeluarkan kugutsu-nya dan memainkannya. Kugutsu itu megeluarkan jarum-jarum beracun yang sangat banyak sehingga sepasukan penjaga itu pun tepar. Kini, tidak ada seorang pun yang menghalangi Sasori untuk mengambil batangan emas itu.

Sasori segera mencari ruangan yang berpintu besar dan terbuat dari besi. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, dia menemukan ruangan yang di maksud. Sasori berdiri di depan pintu besi besar itu. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti tempat menyimpan batangan emas itu. Dia terpaku. Pintu ini pasti sangat kuat, pikirnya. Dipikirkannya cara untuk membobol pintu tersebut.

"Aku tahu!" Sasori mendapat suatu ide. Dia segera mengeluarkan kugutsu Sandaime Kazekage. Dia membuat segel anjing sehingga keluarlah Satetsu (pasir besi) dari mulut kugutsu tersebut. Satetsu mengerubungi gembok besi besar yang mengunci pintu tersebut. Akhirnya gembok tersebut terlepas dan pintu besi tersebut terbuka.

"Berhasil!" seru Sasori.

Kemudian Sasori mencari peti merah tempat batangan emas itu diletakkan. Dia pun berhasil menemukan peti merah itu. Lalu dibukanya peti merah tersebut dan…. Akhirnya, batangan emas tersebut ditemukan! Sasori mengamati batangan emas itu. Bentuknya prisma beralas segitiga, panjang, dan amat berkilau.

"Benar-benar bukan sembarang emas…" gumamnya. "Aku harus kembali"

Sasori mengambil batangan emas tersebut dan menaruhnya di kantong celananya. Dia segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuruni tangga yang berkelok. Sesampainya di lantai 1…

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau tak 'kan kami lepaskan, dasar penyusup!"

Sasori segera mencari sumber keributan tersebut. Dan ternyata yang ditemuinya….

"Konan! Ada apa denganmu?!" Sasori terkejut ketika melihat Konan ditangkap oleh 2 orang shinobi Kusagakure bertubuh besar.

"Sasori-san, awas! Di belakangmu!!" Konan memperingatkan Sasori.

Sasori segera melirik ke belakang dan refleks menghindar. Ternyata ada beberapa shinobi yang hendak menangkapnya. Dilemparkannya bola asap beracun pada mereka sehingga mereka terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian dia menghampiri Konan dan dua shinobi yang menahannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap, Konan?!" tanya Sasori.

"Jangan kira kami tak memiliki penjagaan yang rapuh" sahut salah satu shinobi yang berambut coklat. "Salah seorang penjaga melapor kepada kami bahwa ada yang menyusup ke villa ini, dan kami menemukan perempuan ini"

"Lepaskan dia!" perintah Sasori pada kedua shinobi tersebut.

"Kau pikir kami mau melepaskannya begitu saja?!" balas shinobi satunya lagi yang berambut pirang.

"Serahkan dulu emas itu pada kami!" sahut shinobi berambut coklat.

"Kurang ajar!" geram Sasori.

"Sasori-san, maafkan aku. Ini salahku" ujar Konan pelan. "Sekarang, pergilah tanpa aku. Biarkan saja aku di sini"

"Tidak!" tegas Sasori. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu"

Konan terhenyak.

"Baiklah, akan kuhadapi kalian" tantang Sasori pada 2 shinobi tersebut.

"Aku terima tantanganmu!" sahut si shinobi rambut coklat. Dia berkata pada temannya, "Kau tetap jaga perempuan itu! jangan sampai lepas!"

"Baik!" jawab si shinobi rambut pirang.

Sasori dan shinobi rambut coklat itu berhadapan. Keduanya bersiap untuk menyerang. Mereka pun bertarung.

"Sial! Bola asap beracunku sudah habis! Aku tak bisa langsung membunuhnya!" gerutu Sasori dalam hati. "Orang ini ternyata kuat juga!"

"Sa-Sasori-san, sudahlah! Kau tak perlu berusaha membebaskanku! Pergilah sendiri ke markas! Bi-biarkan saja aku di sini!" pekik Konan seraya menahan sakit akibat rambutnya ditarik oleh si shinobi rambut pirang.

"Kau mau perempuan itu selamat? Serahkan dulu emas itu!" seru si shinobi rambut coklat.

"Jangan turuti kata-katanya, Sasori-san! Lebih baik kau pergi!" seru Konan.

Sasori berhenti dan berpikir sejenak, menentukan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Tetap menyimpan emas itu dan pergi tanpa Konan, atau menyerahkan emas itu dan Konan pun selamat. Akhirnya Sasori mengambil batangan emas itu dari kantong celananya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke tepi jurang.

"Kau mau ini?! Serahkan dulu dia padaku!" gertak Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan batangan emas yang dipegangnya.

"Kau jangan main-main, orang asing!" seru si shinobi rambut coklat.

Sasori memejamkan matanya sejenak, merenungi apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ini sudah jadi resiko. Ya, aku akan melakukannya, mantapnya dalam hati.

Sasori mengarahkan batangan emas itu ke arah jurang.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah?!" sahut si shinobi rambut coklat.

Sasori tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia melepaskan batangan emas itu dari tangannya dan….

"Lebih baik aku menghilangkannya daripada kehilangan dirinya. Nyawanya jauh lebih berharga daripada emas itu" ucap Sasori.

Semuanya terkejut melihat perbuatan Sasori yang nekat itu. Apa rencana dia di balik ini?

Konan berseru, "Sasori-san! Mengapa kau…"

"Orang asing kurang ajar! Persetan kau!" bentak si shinobi rambut coklat. Kemudian dia memerintahkan temannya, "Lempar perempuan itu ke jurang!"

"Apa?!" Konan terkejut. Apa yang sebenarnya Sasori pikirkan, batinnya.

Sasori tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya diam dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hm…berarti kau setuju dengan keputusan itu, orang asing. Tak kusangka, kau orang yang bodoh sekali" sahut si shinobi rambut coklat. Kemudian ia mengarah pada temannya "Lemparkan dia sekarang!"

Tanpa basa-basi, si shinobi rambut pirang langsung melempar Konan yang masih terikat tangan dan kakinya ke jurang.

"Sasori-san!!" seru Konan sayup-sayup.

"Kalianlah yang bodoh" sahut Sasori.

Sasori segera mengeluarkan tali-tali cakra dari jari-jarinya dan mengarahkannya ke jurang. Tali-tali cakra tersebut menempel di tubuh Konan yang masih berada di udara, belum sempat jatuh ke dasar jurang. Kemudian Sasori menggerakkan tangannya untuk menarik tali-tali cakra tersebut. Konan pun berhasil ditarik ke atas jurang. Dengan cepat Sasori menangkap tubuh Konan. Konan pun selamat.

Kedua pria tadi terheran-heran. Ternyata itu yang direncanakan Sasori. Sasori mengeluarkan kugutsunya dan menyerang kedua shinobi itu dengan cepat, dan akhirnya keduanya pun kalah. Kemudian Sasori melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kaki Konan dan segera mengajaknya pergi dari situ.

**~o0o~**

Hari makin petang, dan matahari sedikit demi sedikit menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Sasori dan Konan duduk beristirahat di tepi sebuah sungai. Misi yang mereka jalani, gagal.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-san. Misi ini gagal karena aku" ucap Konan pelan.

"Tidak, Konan. Akulah yang telah membuat misi ini gagal" gumam Sasori. "Yeah…aku membuang batangan emas itu. aku benar-benar ceroboh"

Konan tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada langit yang kemerahan.

"Tapi….yang lebih kuutamakan daripada batangan emas itu…." Sasori tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Dirimu"

Konan memenadang ke arah Sasori. Matanya melebar, alisnya naik pertanda keheranan dan ketidakpercayaan.

"Aku biasa menganggap nyawa manusia itu tak ada artinya, hanya sekedar datang ketika hidup, dan pergi ketika mati. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak nyawa manusia yang melayang oleh sebab apapun" tutur Sasori. "Tapi, aku menyadari…. Ada seseorang yang amat berharga…. Yang harus kulindungi sekuat tenaga agar tetap terjaga 'nilai berharga'nya"

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapa orang yang kau maksud, Sasori-san?" tanya Konan.

Sasori tersenyum dan berkata, "Jangan kau tanyakan mengenai dirimu sendiri, Konan…"

Konan terkejut. Dia tak percaya seorang Sasori berkata demikian. Dia menatap Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Oh ya, ketua pasti mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia begitu mencintaimu" gumam Sasori dengan suara berat.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya" gumam Konan pelan.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku dan dia hanyalah sahabat. Hanya sahabat" ujar Konan. "Aku selalu membohongi perasaanku padanya. Aku berpura-pura mencintainya, padahal dalam hati aku merasa dikhianati. Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku kepada orang yang benar-benar aku cintai, dan aku tak mau membohongi perasaanku padanya. Tapi…. Aku malah membohongi perasaanku…"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Orang itu ingin berbicara padaku, tapi aku malah diam dan membatu, seakan ku tak peduli padanya" gumam Konan. "Sasori-san, maafkan aku ya… aku…." Pipi Konan merona merah.

"Mencintaimu"

Sasori terkejut. Dikiranya Konan hanya bercanda. Ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau lihat dariku, Konan?"

"Banyak hal, Sasori-san…" jawab Konan pelan.

Sasori hanya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Sasori saja, tak perlu pakai akhiran 'san'. Oke?"

Konan tersenyum. Dia menciduk air dari sungai yang dangkal itu dan membasuh mukanya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di dasar sungai.

"Sasori, lihat itu! ada sesuatu yang berkilau di bawah sana" Konan menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud pada Sasori. "Kelihatannya seperti emas"

"Emas?" tanya Sasori. Kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sungai dan mengambil benda berkilau itu. Itu ternyata….batangan emas yang tadi dijatuhkannya dari atas jurang!

"Tidak dapat kupercaya! Kita dapat menemukannya kembali di sini!" sahut Sasori bahagia. "Ini seperti sebuah…keajaiban"

"Syukurlah…" gumam Konan lega seraya tersenyum. "Berarti misi kita tidak gagal"

"Kalau begitu, kita dapat kembali ke markas" Sasori segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Ayo Konan, kita pergi"

"Ya" jawab Konan.

**~o0o~**

Dalam waktu 3 hari mereka dapat menyelesaikan misi tersebut. Kini mereka memberikan batangan emas itu pada Pein.

"Kerja bagus, Sasori, Konan. Ternyata kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik" tutur Pein. "Sasori, kau dapat beristirahat sekarang"

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Sasori" tutur Konan.

"Aku juga" balas Sasori. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Samapi jumpa kembali"

Sasori pun keluar dari tempat Pein. Namun, ada suara langkah yang mengikutinya sejak meninggalkan Pein. Sasori mengarah ke belakang, dan ternyata yang dilihatnya Konan.

"Ada apa lagi, Konan?" tanya Sasori.

"Ehm… aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting…" kata Konan denga pipi yang memerah. "Bisakah kau mendekat kepadaku?"

"Baiklah" Sasori pun mendekati Konan.

Konan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori. Sebuah kecupan lembut menyentuh pipi kiri Sasori. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi laki=laki berambut merah itu. sasori terkejut, tetapi juga senang. Benar-benar hangat dan menyenangkan, gumamnya dalam hati.

**~Owari~**

**Duuh… cape banget habis ngetik fic satu ini! Yeah… Nee emang sengaja ngejar deadline buat ngerjain fic ini! Rasanya puas banget fic ini selesai diketik! XD**

**Gimana ceritanya? Jelek yah? Kalo emang iya, mohon maklumi author yang stress ini yaah –pundung di pojokan-**

**Kayaknya Nee mau hiatus dulu. Tapi kalo ada kesempatan, Nee bakalan buat fic lagi **

**Udah dulu ea! Nee mau tidur dulu! **

**Review yaaahhh!!! –maksa-**

**P.S: Kalo niatnya mau ngeflame lebih baik ga usah review!**

**Best regards,**

**Akasuna Nee**


End file.
